Mirror Image
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Canton Everett Delaware III has been recruited by Brigadear Mina Anderson of UNIT USA. Has Canton finally found a place in this world as UNIT face one of their greatest threats yet. Who or what are the Scard? How are they connected to mirrors? Can UNIT and Canton defeat them? Will love blossom between Canton and Private Darren Hudson? What is the Seventh One?
1. Chapter 1

Mirror Image

CHAPTER 1

After the incident with the Silence Canton Everett Delaware The Third had become the FBI go to guy for all incidents involving the unexplained, the paranormal and aliens. He enjoyed it and was thankful to the Doctor for all he had done for him. After all how many gay men worked in such a high and important position in early 1970s America? Since seeing off the Silence Canton had dealt with Wirrin, Autons, Zygons and the Silurians to name just a few. But Canton was about face about to face one of the greatest threats to the planet. Canton was about to get involved with UNIT. Canton was about to face the Scard. UNIT had been keeping an eye on Canton for a while (they are international remember!). They had the Doctor and Jo Grant helping them back in the UK (remember this is in the 70s) but UNIT US needed help from someone special to deal with one of their biggest challenges ever.

It was 7:00 am and Cantons apartment was still dark. He was alone in the apartment after he'd split up with Mike Perry , his long term boyfriend, a few weeks ago. He'd had a late night last night would have stayed in bed for a lot longer had it not been for the fact that his landline had started ringing. The landline in Cantons apartment rang as he stumbled out of bed to reach the phone. Expecting it to be the FBI with his latest task he answered saying "OK what do you want from me this time."

"Hello, are you Mr Delaware? I'm Brigadier Mina Anderson leader of the US branch of UNIT." replied the voice on the other end of the phone.

Canton shifted still not properly awake yet "Yeah Mina this is Canton. So what is UNIT doing ringing me this early?" Canton had heard a few stories of UNIT from people at the FBI but he was never entirely sure if they were real.

"Ahh Mr Delaware good to speak to you. UNIT needs your help on an issue of vital importance. We know you have experience with what we deal in. We know you've met the Doctor." explained Mina somewhat enigmatically.

Canton sat bolt upright at the mention of the Doctor. He was instantly convinced to go. "First it's Canton not Mr Delaware. But yes I'll be willing to help you out so how soon do you need me?"

"Excellent Canton. One of our soldier boys shall be at your place with your transport in half an hour. Make sure you're ready we don't like to be kept waiting." She stated authoritatively before hanging up.

Canton placed the phone down and was left with a feeling that something big was about to happen to him. He wondered if that could be one of the important phone calls in his life.

Canton opened his door half an hour and was greeted by a tall UNIT soldier with dark brown hair, light brown eyes and an athletic physique. This was Private Hudson. Private Hudson escorted Canton to a UNIT jeep headed for UNIT US HQ. Canton asked Hudson to fill him in on the mission but he'd been instructed not to tell Canton anything. However Canton could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell him everything. In the back of the jeep Canton began to see parallels with the journey that had lead to his meeting with the Doctor.

They arrived at UNIT US HQ Private Hudson had to undergo all the usual routine security checks. Fortunately Canton had been given a visitor security pass to allow him in. When they eventually finished at security Private Hudson escorted Canton to his debriefing. Canton was to be debriefed in a swanky board room to be debriefed where Brigadier Mina Anderson was waiting for him. Mina Anderson was a slim Afro-American woman with short black hair. Canton was surprised to find UNIT US was run by a black woman but he didn't really care so long as she was good at her job.

Mina got up from her chair to great Canton."Canton good to finally met you in flesh. I assume your journey was alright?" She then turned to Private Hudson. "Hudson you can leave us now but wait outside for us when we have finished."

Private Hudson saluted and walked out with a "Yes Mama."

Canton now answered the question that had been left hanging for him. "Yeah my journey was fine. What do you mean finally met me? We only talked less than an hour ago."

"Ahh we in UNIT have been keeping tabs on you. You're one of our nations best spies, investigators, alien experts and all round protectors from interplanetary threats. We've been waiting for a case to use you on" she explained.

Canton was very flattered but he was still unsure why they needed him specifically.

"Ok so I get I'm one of Americas greatest heroes but what's special about this case? Why me?"

Mina let out a small laugh "This case has been baffling all of our best people we need a new perspective on it who better than 'Americas greatest hero'. We need someone to help us and you seem like the best fit."

"You do know I'm gay don't you?" Canton kicked himself for saying that but he knew he had to ask after how the FBI took it. He didn't want to get involved only to be kicked out. Particularly as he was starting to think how good looking Private Hudson was

Mina smiled and let out a little laugh "So long as you're good UNIT doesn't care really care who you love. As you may have noticed the head of UNIT US is a black woman!"

Mina and Canton both laughed at that. Canton thought that he liked these people already. He was glad he had said yes to the phone call.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that please leave a review letting me know your thoughts. For me it was important to set up Canton getting involved with UNIT before introducing the monsters. But don't worry if you want monsters the Scard are on their way soon in the next chapter! This story is going to be my first to feature original monsters so I'm hoping I get them right! If anyone** **has any questions please review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Canton now knew why UNIT wanted him in particular but he still wanted to know about the case. "So I get why you need me for this case but you still haven't filled me in on the actual case?" asked Canton egar to know more.

"We wanted to make sure you were 100% willing before we filled you in on out top secret info." explained Brigadier Mina Anderson. "What have you ever heard of the Scard?" she doubted he knew anything of them but it would save a lot of time if he did.

"Never heard of them. Who are they?" answered Canton confirming Mina's doubts.

"We don't know a lot about them. About seven weeks back we were altered to a couple of mysterious deaths. Nothing seemed to connect the victims apart from the fact that they all had no eyes or mouths when we found them. Just black gashes where they were supposed to be. Then a couple of weeks back we managed to get to a victim just before she died. When we arrived she was pointing at a mirror and saying "We are the Scard. Seven..." in a hissing voice then she collapsed and died like the rest. After that one we realised they'd all been found in the same room as a mirror." explained Mina filling Canton on the details and pausing to allow him to ask questions.

"So that's how you know their called the Scard. But you've had seven weeks why wait so long?" asked Canton.

"At first it was a couple of victims but as the weeks have gone by the numbers have increased as if the Scard are gaining power the more they kill. The first week there was just one but now it's turned into several victims a day. It doesn't seem random but we don't have any idea what the reason is yet. UNIT keeps drawing a blank." It frightened Mina a bit as she told the story and realised just how powerful the Scard were and how little they knew of them.

"I see what you mean about being baffled." joked Canton. "Is this global or just localised to America at the moment?"

"As far as we know from UNIT's branches abroad it's localised to America for now but it could spread." replied Mina in a comprehensive manner.

"So do you have any of the victims you could show me. You know to see if I recognise it?" asked Canton.

"Yes we had one brought in a couple of hours ago. I think she's still in the morgue I can you show." said Mina addressing Canton before turning to the door and saying."Private Hudson can you escort me and Canton to the morgue."

"Yes mama." said Private Hudson with a salute.

Private Hudson lead Brigadier Anderson and Canton down a corridor to UNITs morgue. Canton was surprised at just how big UNIT HQ was. Eventually they reached the morgue. The morgue was empty of all living UNIT personal at the moment as no new bodies had been brought in for a couple of hours. Mina Anderson lead Canton over to the latest body. Mina pulled off the sheet covering the body to reveal a girl of around 16. She had hair that was half way between being blonde and ginger, pale skin and no eyes or mouth. Instead were they were supposed to be were big black gashes. It was as if someone had gorged out her eyes and the surrounding flesh as well as her mouth and jaw line. Then left her with a dark black void in there place.

"Who was she?" Canton asked taking in the sight before him and realising just how great the threat they were up against was.

"Her name was Crystal Smith. She was brought into us a couple of hours ago." explained Mina reading the information off her chart.

"How do you know she's dead?" Canton not entirely sure if that was the right way to phrase his question.

"We don't we just assumed she is as she doesn't seem to be alive. But for all we know she be might be being converted by the Scard." answered Mina.

"And was she found with a mirror like all the rest?" asked Canton wanting to ensure he knew all the details.

"Yes she was. Just like all the others. Which confirms she's connected to the others and to the Scard." replied Mina.

"So whatever the Scard are they gain power and somehow kill people through mirrors. Hang on you said the one you found still alive said something about the number seven?" Canton was starting to make connections

"Yes the one we found a couple of weeks back." responded Mina not sure what that mattered.

"Aliens have been coming to Earth for centuries just like the Silence and sometimes they get noticed and become part of our myths, legends and stories. I mean Rory said that the painting The Scream looks like the Silence. Well what if the Scard have been here for centuries. What if seven years bad luck if you break a mirror is something to do with the Scard." Canton mused.

"They weren't lying when they said you were good." said Private Hudson impressed with Canton's deducting.

"I learnt from the best" said Canton with a blush creeping on to his checks.

Suddenly the morgue burst into activity as another body was brought in. One of the medical team saw Brigadier Mina Anderson and explained that they'd found another one but his one looked a bit different. They placed the body down on the table and left.

Brigadier Mina Anderson, Canton and Private Hudson walked closer to the body wanting to see what was different about this one. This one was different. Crystal Smith had had no signs that she had once had eyes or a mouth. This one in the deep pit that had once held eyes still hung an eye ball suspended on a sea of black. The area the jaw had once been the black gash ran across the face but a pair of lips hung impossibly in the middle.

* * *

**I hope that went well please leave a review to let me know what you think. I hope I haven't disappointed with the Scard so far please let me know if you think they're too dark so I can tone them down for the next chapter. If there are any Americanisms I've left out then I appologies because I am British. If you have any questions or suggestions just let me know by PM or Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror Image

CHAPTER 3

The body on the slab twitched and started to move. Canton reached into his pocket to pull out his gun. He wasn't sure if he needed it but he'd feel safer if it was in his hand instead of his pocket. Private Hudson also reached for his gun. Canton noticed Hudson doing the same as him and gave him a smile. Hudson noticed Canton looking at him and blushed a.

"Where am I?" hissed a new voice coming from the body.

"You're in UNIT HQ. Do you know who you are?" answered Brigadier Mina Anderson taking charge of the situation.

"I'm Ben Grey and you are?" he hissed. The words sounding like it was an effort to arrange them.

"Brigadier Mina Anderson. Do you know what happened to you Ben?" said Brigadier Mina Anderson trying to dig deeper to see what he knew about the Scard.

Ben tried to prop himself himself up to get a better look at his surroundings. He had trouble sitting up and Mina had to help him.

"Before I woke up here I was looking in a mirror then something happened and I remember smashing the mirror. Then I woke up here." Ben hissed every word sounding strained.

"What was the something?" asked Canton relaxing a bit realising there was no immediate threat.

"Them. They live on the other side. They use mirrors to access our world." hissed Ben getting more frantic.

"Who do? Who are they?" pressed Canton determined to find out.

"The Scard." the word erupted from Ben's lips before he flopped down as if all his energy had gone.

"Well now we know for sure that it is the Scard and they are using mirrors." summarised Canton.

After a few moments Ben was able to sit up again ready to answer anymore questions.

"What are they doing to people?" asked Mina carefully not saying the word Scard given the effect it had on Ben.

"They are converting people. Turning them into Full Forms ready for the Seventh One's arrival. They were converting me but I smashed the mirror before they could I am a Half Form I am human but have a physic connection to them. They can't convert me any more but I only have limited time left." hissed Ben franticly not saying the word Scard given the pain it caused him.

"How do the Enemy use mirrors to convert people?" said Canton remembering a term he'd used before when fighting the Silence.

"If you look into the pupil of your reflection when they are waiting they can cross over and convert you unless you can break the connection before it's complete. It can be anytime you look in a mirror but not every time you look in a mirror." Panic was written all other what remained of Ben's eyes. He was scared it was easy to read on what remained of his face.

"Why is this only happening in America?" asked Mina seemingly taking it in turns with Canton to ask the questions.

"They are starting in a America. Trying not to over stretch. They have limited power after last time. They are waiting for the Seventh One to come. Then they will enter our world properly. The Seventh One is coming. The Scard Lord." as he said the word Scard all the life seemed to drain from Ben. It was as if saying the word Scard had enabled them to kill him and cut the physic connection to him. He flopped down on to the UNIT slab all trace off life gone from his body. He was dead.

Everyone was shaken by what they'd just witnessed. This once again showed the shear magnitude of the Scard's power and just how hard they were going to be to defeat.

Mina Anderson was the first one to break the silence. "Private Hudson can you get the medical team in here to deal with Ben's body?"

"Yes mama." said Private Hudson as he gave a salute and walked out of the morgue after a final look at Canton.

Then Mina picked up her walkie talkie "Sergeant I want every mirror in this building removed and destroyed."

"That'll take a lot of time mama." crackled a voice in reply.

"I don't care how long it takes just make sure it's done." she replied in a tone of voice that made Canton not want to get on the wrong side of her.

Finally she turned to Canton to address him "Canton you're with me. We'll see how what we just learnt fits into our investigation. Also I want to talk to you about Private Hudson."

"Shit have I really been that obvious" thought Canton as he followed her out of the morgue.

LATER IN THE UNIT CANTEEN

Private Hudson was sat in the UNIT canteen. A cup of coffee in his hand thinking things over. The Scard, mirrors and Canton. His thoughts were interrupted when he became aware of Canton sitting down next to him.

"Hey" said Canton trying to strike up a conversation "So how long you been part of UNIT?"

"Couple of years now. At first I was part of the regular army but we got involved in an attempted Ice Warrior invasion UNIT spotted my potential and enrolled me." replied Private Hudson wondering to what extend Canton's interest in him stretched.

"Private Hudson what is your first name?" asked Canton getting bored with having to call him Private Hudson all the time.

"Darren. Darren Hudson." he replied.

"Well Darren nice to meet you."said Canton with a charming smile.

"Canton this may seem rude and it may seem like I'm assuming things but don't you already have a boyfriend?" asked Darren keen to get that question off his mind.

"I did have a boyfriend Mike Perry he was the reason I got kicked out of the FBI. But once I started getting involved in fighting aliens we split. He said we weren't seeing enough of each other any more. He said I was too busy being an action hero and I didn't care about him anymore. I mean it's not my fault the Cybermen never invade during the day!" Both men laughed at the last part of that.

"Anyway do you have a boyfriend Darren?" asked Canton egar to know.

"No not at the moment not many people know. Wait hang on a second how did you know?" asked Darren.

"Two ways I know. First off I noticed the way you've been looking at me. Not exactly subtle. And second Brigadier Mina told me after you left the morgue. She's also noticed how we've been around each other. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." explained Canton

Once again both men laughed.

They talked some more finding out they shared a lot of interests. Particularly a growing interest in each other.

"Yeah I like you Canton. It's been nice talking to you but I've gotta go to the bathroom." said Darren Hudson as he walked away from their table.

Canton smiled thinking about their chat. He thought about following him into the bathroom. Then he just realised something. The canteen was on the second floor and the nearest men's bathroom was also on the second floor. The second floor hadn't had it's mirrors removed yet...

* * *

**So is Private Darren Hudson going to be all right? Tune in next time to find out! Next time the team will also finally encounter a Scard (unless I change my mind!). ****Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. As always please review and any questions/suggestions just ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mirror Image

CHAPTER 4

Private Darren Hudson flushed the toilet and walked out of the cubicle. He walked other to the sink to wash his hands. A mirror still hung above the sink with Ben Grey's warning ringing in Private Hudson's ears he didn't look in the mirror. But as he left the sink to go dry his hands by accident he just briefly glanced in the mirror. It was just a couple of seconds but it was long enough. Private Hudson felt the now familiar hissing voice surrounding him. Except it wasn't. It was in his head. The voice was saying "You Have Been Chosen." He closed his eyes and walked away from the mirror backing out of the room. He opened his eyes again in the corridor the voice had stopped now. This time he had escaped.

Brigadier Mina Anderson had called her team of Canton Everett Delaware III and Private Darren Hudson together for a strategy meeting.

"Right" she started "So whilst you to were busy having coffee I got tactics to produce us a map with the locations of all the reported Scard activity. As you can see from the map their is a particularly large concentration of reports around this warehouse."

"So what's in the warehouse?" asked Canton.

"That's what I thought after seeing this so I got research to try and find out." she said pausing for effect.

"So what did they find?" asked Darren.

"It was the base of The Cult Of The Mirror Image until seven years ago they just left." said Mina as she finished relaying her latest news.

"So do we think this cult is connected to the Scard? I mean given how the Scard use mirrors and they're called The Cult Of The Mirror Image it seems a big coincidence otherwise. We should go visit that warehouse to see if it can give us any leads." said Canton in his element once more.

"My thoughts exactly Canton." said Mina glad they were on the same page.

Before anymore planing could be done a UNIT soldier popped his head round the door with a message for them.

"Medical think you might want to go to the morgue again somethings happened down there with the victims." he then vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Well boys looks like our warehouse excursion is going to have to be post-phoned for a bit whilst we visit the morgue first." said Mina before standing up to go out of the room and down into the morgue again.

As they walked into the morgue a flustered looking man with receding hair in a lab coat ran other to them and said "Brigadier I gather you've heard about our situation in here."

"Yes we've heard something's happened down here so can you tell us what's happened Doctor Isaac?" commanded Mina.

"About twenty minutes ago they regained a pulse. It was and is still slow but it's definitely their again." explained Doctor Isaac.

"And it's all of them not just one or two?" asked Canton.

"Yes all of them. It's as if twenty minutes ago something happened that brought them back from their previous dead state. Like something gave a signal for them to wake up." said a confused Isaac.

Throughout this entire conversation Private Hudson had been strangely quite it was as if being in the morgue surrounded by Full Forms was having some sort of effect on him. He was struggling to focus on what Canton and Mina were saying all he could think about was what had happened in the bathroom and the words You Have Been Chosen. Those words echoed around his head once again. He closed his eyes when he opened them again they were solid black...

Mina, Canton and Isaac were all leaning over the body that had been Crystal Smith. Suddenly one of her hands shot up and gripped Doctor Isaac around the throat strangling him. Doctor Isaac's body dropped to the floor as Crystal squeezed all the life out of him. Canton and Mina both instinctively drew their guns and pointed them at her. Crystal climbed of her slab and slouchingly walked towards them her fellow Full Forms doing the same. Expecting Darren to be joining them Canton glanced other to him. But Private Darren Hudson was no more. A voice echoed around the morgue with the now familiar hissing tone of the Scard.

"I have risen. I am the Scard Lord. I am the Seventh One." Private Hudson's face now had the familiar grotesque marks of the Scard. The clawed out eyes and mouth replaced with the dark black voids.

"Come now my Full Forms your Scard hosts await you." he hissed as he turned to walk out of the morgue followed by all of the zombie like Full Forms. Leaving Mina and Canton alone in the now more or less empty morgue.

Mina was on her walkie talkie once more issuing orders to let the advancing horde pass unharmed if they wanted to avoid a massacre as their was too many and they were too powerful to take on.

Canton and Mina turned to look at each other "I'm willing to bet there's only their heading to." said Mina.

"The warehouse." replied Canton once again the two of the were on the same page.

Brigadier Mina Anderson and Canton ran out of the morgue and headed for the jeeps. Mina got in the drivers seat and Canton got in the passenger set. They tore off down the streets heading for the warehouse. By the time they eventual had arrived at the warehouse it was starting to turn to night. The warehouse was bigger than they were expecting. It was huge and in bad condition. It's red paint was peeling the roof was falling in in certain places and it creaked in the wind. In the darkness of the approaching night they could see a body lying on the floor. The body had dark sockets were it's eyes and mouth should be...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed it. If The Cult Of The Mirror Image seem like they just popped up from nowhere to just be a plot device that is because they did! But I do have a plan for The Cult this isn't the last we'll see of them...**

**As always please review and any questions or suggestions please don't hesitate to contact me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mirror Image

CHAPTER 5

All to aware of the newly discovered abilities of the Full Forms Brigadier Mina Anderson and Canton approached the body between them and the old warehouse carefully with guns outstretched.

"It's all right it's just a Half Form." said Canton and they walked into the warehouse. The warehouse was cold and damp. It was more or less empty apart from a line of seven mirrors along the back wall.

"Do not look in the mirrors." reiterated Mina with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"So this was the home of The Cult Of The Mirror Image. Looks like they didn't leave after all either that or they left to do something else..." pondered Canton aimlessly.

From outside they could hear someone approaching. The two of them ducked into a side office attached to the main warehouse after checking if had no mirrors in it. When they could finally see who was approaching it was someone they both recognised. The Scard Lord inhabiting Private Darren Hudson's body.

The Scard Lord walked to the line of mirrors along the back oft the back of the warehouse. "Not long now fellow Scard. The bodies approach as the Seventh hour of the crossing over is nearing." hissed the Scard Lord.

Part of Mina's UNIT training had been notice things. Whilst the Scard Lord was communicating with the rest of the Scard on the other side of the mirror she noticed he was only looking in one mirror, the one in the middle, as if he had to avoid the 6 other ones surrounding it.

"I shall return when the hour is near." he hissed as he turn to walk out of the warehouse. Once again avoiding looking in the other mirrors.

The Scard Lord left the building and Canton and Mina left the side office they had been hiding in.

"We should have a look round here. Look for anything which might give us a lead as to what the Scard are planning. Or anything we can use against them." said Canton.

They split up to cover more ground faster in their surveillance of the warehouse. After having been looking round for a while Canton thought he'd found something helpful.

"Hey Mina I think I've found something." he shouted to her across the warehouse.

Mina walked over to where Canton was standing. She could see he was holding an old, dusty leather bound book entitled The Book Of The Scard. They opened the book and found it had been written by the Cult decades earlier. Together they read through it to gain more knowledge on their foes.

The first part of the book detailed the history of the Scard and the origins of the Cult. How the Scard had had influence on Earth for centuries. How a Roman cult had become human contacts and servants of the Scard. How the only way to free a body of the Seventh One was to make it see itself in a circle of seven mirrors before the seventh second part was concerned with plans and prophecies. For the Scard seeking out a mysterious time traveller for revenge. For a future Scard attempt on Earth in the seventh decade. It said how for seven weeks humans would be converted into Full Forms before the arrival of the Seventh One. Then the seventh hour after the arrival of the Seventh One the gateway would be opened in the home of the Cult had abandoned seven years earlier. This was to allow the Scard to cross over to Earth. The book said that a human organisation would become involved. A love would get torn apart and both sides of it would be involved in the final stand.

"So this has all been planned out for decades it's not just a random attack and they knew about us." summarised Mina.

"The Cult hasn't died they have other plans that are going to be putting into action. When the three off us get back to UNIT HQ make sure you get someone to keep an eye on them." wondered Canton.

"Hang on the three of us?" Mina questioned.

"You didn't think I was giving up on Darren did you?" said Canton with determination in his eyes. "The Cult have just given me the answer how to get him back. That book said the body of the Seventh One could be freed if it looked into seven mirrors within seven hours."

Mina looked at him and knew that after this was over UNIT would be employing him full time.

"The Scard Lord took other Darren 3 hours ago. And look how many mirrors there are in here."

Mina looked other at the back wall lined with mirrors not looking in any of them.

"Maybe things aren't as hopeless as they seem." she said. "I'll call some back up."

"Sergeant can you get over to our location with back up." said Brigadier Mina into her walkie talkie.

"Yes at once Brigadier." came the reply.

When the soldiers arrived Mina got them positioning the seven mirrors in a circle immediately. The circle took up most of the gloomy warehouse. The seventh mirror was open and acting as a door. Everybody knew what they needed to do. A UNIT medical team were on standby if necessary. UNIT was ready for the final stand. Canton was ready for the final stand. They were waiting for the Scard Lord.

* * *

**A massive thank you to everyone who's read this so far I am so grateful to all of you. The speed of updates shall slow down a bit ****as I'm going back to school tomorrow**** so updates will probably become weekly. But don't think I'm giving up on this story I still have another 1 or 2 chapters planned. If you think the content of The Book Of The Scard sounds like foreshadowing it is but not for this story. Yep I have a sequel planned with the scard and the Doctor! Thank you once again for reading as always please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mirror Image

CHAPTER 6

Canton stood in the centre of the circle of mirrors looking out of the gap in them as the hour of the crossing over neared. He knew he was representing humanity in the final stand he was awaiting the Scard Lord. The warehouse doors ground open and a figure stood in the door way surrounded by seven figures lumbering in. The Scard Lord had arrived.

"Greetings. So you're the Scard Lord come to enslave us all." said Canton putting on a brave face to mask his fear.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" hissed the Scard Lord as the seven Full Forms approached the seven UNIT personal guarding the mirrors.

"I'm Canton. I'm representing humanity in the final stand against the Scard." he said. Upset at how Private Hudson seemed to no longer recognise him.

"You wish to challenge the might and power of the Scard Lord?" hissed the Scard Lord with an ammussed tone to his voice.

"Yes I do. For the planet?" replied a determined Canton.

"For the planet." agreed the Scard Lord.

"Chaos shall be triumphant." hissed the Scard Lord as he walked into the centre of the circle. The Full Forms shambled over and stood directly behind the UNIT personnel. The Scard Lord walked into the circle and stood opposite Canton. The final mirror moved to close them into the circle together. Humanity and the Scard trapped in the circle of reflections. This was it this was the final stand. This would decide the fate of the Earth. Canton and the Scard Lord stared intently at each other. When the two of them were alone together in the circle of reflections the Scard Lord spoke. "There was a reason the Cult chose the warehouse. It is built on a weak patch in the fabric of time and space."Canton was unsure what he had to do. The Scard Lord knew what was coming.

Canton first became aware of something happening when he noticed that slowly everything outside the circle of mirrors dimmed as if the brightness on the world was being turned down. Canton then became aware of the fact the concrete floor was no longer underneath his feet but it didn't feel as if he was floating. Outside the circle Canton was aware of a plethora of colours but at the same time it seemed to be in total pitch black darkness. He had entered the Astral Plain. A white light surrounded Canton. It seemed to shimmer and then form into a body Canton could make out a face and arms on the being floating above him.

"What just happened?" asked Canton when his head had cleared.

"You have been transported onto the Astral Plaines. I am the Shalt Lord." said the newly formed being hovering above Canton in a voice that sounded the opposite of the Scard. It was as if the two voices were the two separate halves of the same thing.

"Ok. And what exactly are the Astral Plaines?" asked a confused Canton.

"The Astral Plaines are a pan-dimensional elemental realm separate to your reality. They are home to many beings some are malevolent such as the Trickster and the Mara. Some are peaceful such as the Watchers and the Grace." replied the Shalt Lord adding to Canton's confusion.

"Ok and one final question. What is a Shalt?" asked Canton wanting to know all the facts of the situation.

"Everything has its opposite. Every Actions an equal and opposite reaction, Matter has it's opposite in Anti-Matter, Time has it in Anti-Time and the Scard have their opposite in the Shalt."

"We are here because the final stand requires a level field of existence to take place. Neither one of us can leave this circle till the other has been destroyed." hissed the Scard Lord. Canton looked over to the Scard Lord for the first time since arriving on the Plain and noticed that a being similar to the Shalt hovering above him suspended above the stolen body. Suddenly the air surrounding the Scard Lord gleamed as the seven Full Forms from back in the warehouse blinked into existence on the Astral Plain. "But that doesn't mean projections of other beings can't enter the circle."

Catching Canton unaware by the sudden arrival the Scard Lord rubbed his hands together and shot out a discharge of pure black energy from his palms. It ripped out of his skin and hit Canton directly in the chest. The pain rippled through Canton and he staggered back and buckled over. He fell onto what should have been the floor. His eyes were closing. The Scard Lord walked over to Canton's body and looked down at it then walked away waiting for Canton to die so he could return to Earth. As he was drifting out of conscience he became aware of the light of the Shalt filling his mind. An ethereal voice seemed to fill his head. It seemed to becoming from all around. It seemed the opposite of the Scard.

"Focus Canton you are not dying. Summon up your own forces to conquer the Scard." it said before disappearing from his mind.

Canton focused. He focused hard. He thought of someone who would know what to do. He thought of someone he was grateful to.

"Hello again Canton." said a voice that simultaneously sounded young and old.

Canton opened his eyes and said "Hello Doctor."

"So Canton what's happened since we last met?" asked the Doctor straitening his bow tie.

"Well I've got involved with UNIT to help them stop the Scard and now the Scard Lord has transported me to the Astral Plaines for the final stand. He nearly killed me and I summoned up you. Hang won't he hear us talking?" said Canton filling the projection of the Doctor in on their current predicament.

"Nah probably not I suspect this conversation if physic or something. So I'm a mental projection. That's interesting don't think I've been one of them for a while. At least not since that time with Amy and the Valeyard. Anyway strange species the Scard. I've met them before. Twice. They exist alone and betray and back stab each other all the time. Not a loyal species in fact it's amazing they ever managed to form their little cult. I'd say we need to summon up people who we trust to stand any chance of defeating him." rambled the projection of the Doctor almost as much as the real one.

Canton and the projection of the Doctor closed their eyes and concentrated mentally connecting and focusing on loyal people.

"Hello Sweetie!"

"Canton where are we?"

They opened their eyes and saw Doctor River Song and Brigadier Mina Anderson standing in front of them smiling with their guns in hand.

"We're on the Astral Plaines and we need you to help us defeat the Scard Lord over there." said Canton and the Doctor simultaneously in time with each other.

"Yes Sweetie." replied the River projection.

"Understood Canton." replied the projection of Mina.

River and Mina walked off guns in hand to face the Scard Lord. They walked over to the other side of the circle. The Scard Lord had his back turned to them waiting to return to Earth. They caught him unaware. He didn't even have chance to project any Full Forms to attack them.

Canton had gone quiet watching the one-sided battle. The Doctor noticed this looked at him and said.

"They won't harm Darren. This world isn't real as such they'll only harm the Scard inhabiting."

"Really Doctor?" said Canton then he realised something "Wait how do you know about Darren?"

"I'm a mental projection from you we're mentally connected" he replied as the two women walked back.

"We managed to neutralise him." said Mina.

"But he's not destroyed yet." added River.

"There's only one person you can send to destroy him Canton." added the Doctor.

Canton knew who he had to send. He closed his eyes and focused. He closed of the projections of River, Mina and the Doctor and focused. He focused on one man. The man who had been outside his door. The man who had driven him to UNIT HQ. The man who he had started this investigation with. The man he had had coffee with. Private Darren Hudson.

"Canton. I'm here." he heard the voice of the person he loved saying. "I know what I have to do."

Canton opened his eyes looked at the person he loved and nodded. Darren walked over to the body of the Scard Lord. His body. The Shalt followed Darren across and guided him in what to do. Canton blacked out.

Back in the the warehouse Brigadier Mina suddenly became aware of her surroundings again. The last thing she could remember was the Scard Lord walking in. She looked into the centre of the circle and saw the bodies of Canton and Darren Hudson lying on the floor both looking drained. Brigadier Mina Anderson ran towards them.

"Are you alright?" she said.

"We won" croaked Canton before collapsing back onto the floor.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

In the UNIT Canteen on the same table they'd sat at the day before Darren and Canton looked at each other and smiled. They'd won and they'd found each other. Canton was about to give Darren a kiss but stopped when he noticed Brigadier Mina approaching them.

"I won't keep you long just got a couple of questions. First do you know what happened? Where did you go?" asked Mina.

"I don't know I can't really remember any of it. I can remeber odd little details and words but other than that nothing. Its like the more I think about it the less I can remember. I think we trapped it but I don't think we destroyed it." replied Canton rather vaguely.

"Ok I'll try think of some way to put that in a report! The Second thing." she paused "Canton UNIT would like to offer you a full time job."

"Really are you serious?" said a shellshocked Canton.

"Yes I've spoken to my British counterpart and he agrees we should hire you. So is that a yes?"

"Of course." Canton looked at Darren Hudson and smiled. He was glad he took that call.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is the end of MIRROR IMAGE but I do have more plans for both the Scard and Canton, Darren and Mina. For my next story I'm going to take a dip in my other favourite TV show Glee with a Doctor Who/Glee crossover A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR so feel free to give that a go if you want. As always please review because I love them.**

**UPDATE: Canton, Mina and Darren are going to appear in Chapter 4 and 5 of my other story THE HUNT FOR THE KEY TO TIME. **


End file.
